User talk:Jlee1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mogura Kugurugi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 20:19, June 15, 2012 Hello Jlee1, Hello, I’m the admin here at the Medaka Box Wiki. I wanted to thank you for your recent contributions and welcome you to the wiki properly. If you haven't, please be sure to check out our Policies and Manual of Style. In fact, I know you haven’t, which is why I have had to undo your first edits. Your changes to the three pages were not referenced, and your uploaded image is neither properly licensed or appropriately named. Now, I am very sorry for that bit of unpleasantness, and I sincerely hope I have not turned you off of editing just with this. Please, if you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, drop me a line and I’ll be happy to talk. I hope you and I can work well together to take care of the wiki. Regards, -- 02:45, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I am not criticizing you; on the contrary, I wish there were more fans like yourself who would be willing to contribute to the wiki. However, I do ask that you be familiar with how we operate. If you read the Manual of Style, you can see how articles are meant to be formated. Likewise, if you read the Image Policy, you will see how images need to be licensed and labeled. On that note, I am afraid I will have to delete the image you uploaded yesterday; as per our Image Policy, there should not be any text in images if at all possible. :Regards, :-- 20:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. When answering a message on your talk page, please leave your response on the other editor's talk page. The other user will be notified the next time they log into wikia that there is a message for them. I would have been unaware you had answered by query had I not checked the recent wiki activity. Please keep this in mind for future communication. Problem Image Jlee1, Please read the Image Policy. The image you uploaded has English text, has not been licensed, and is inappropriately named. That is why it was deleted the first time. Please take care of these problems and re-upload the file, or it will be removed again. Also, Image Galleries are meant for all images including the relevant character used throughout the wiki – they should not be for images not featured anywhere else. Once you have properly formatted your image, please find an article for it. Or, again, it will have to be removed. Regards, -- 01:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, removing the text was a good first step. Next time however, please re-upload your image by clicking the “Upload a new version of this file” link at the bottom of the page, rather than adding it all over again. The old version now needs to be removed. That being said, I must repeat that you still have yet to add the licensing, and you are still using the same, inappropriate file name. This still needs to be rectified. Also as a reminder, if you do not find an article for the image, it will be removed regardless as to whether it meets standards. I trust by now you have read the Image Policy, so please, if you are at all unsure about anything, ask me. I will do my best to make things clearer. On a side note, images in galleries should be arranged in chronological order; your image should have come before the two color spreads. Also, because the image includes Emukae, it should have been added to her gallery as well. :Regards, :-- 16:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you familiar with the "teach a man to fish" anecdote? That is what I am trying to do here. For whatever reason you upload an image, it is expected that you do it properly. If you do it improperly, then someone else has to correct your mistake, wasting their time, and yours. Even if you are not going to be a frequent contributor, you must edit in accordance with our policies. I have already explained this to you in detail. Also, we are NOT an image hosting site. I do not know why you would upload an image to the wiki if it is entirely without purpose, and such images will be removed. ::Regards, ::-- 17:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Had you followed the policy, I would have had no reason to be “mean” as you call it. If you are ever unsure about policy, you are more than welcome to ask questions. If you understand however, it is expected that you follow the established guidelines. :::Thank you, :::-- 03:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Shori Wanizuka Jlee1, Since you're on the wiki right now, I wanted to ask after your inquiry on Wanizuka's talk page. You didn't really specify what had disappeared, so could you please expand on what happened? Much appreciated. Regards, -- 00:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oudo Image Jlee1, Alright, let's try this another way. I've made the necessary changes to your uploaded image. Please take a look at it, and take note of how it differs from your original upload. I should not need to have to discuss this with you anymore. Regards, -- 23:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Medaka Box Wiki's Updates Jlee1, It is the end of the year. People are busy. No one here is earning any form of compensation for their time. They contribute because they like Medaka Box and want to make a better wiki about the series. How dare you complain about whether or not the wiki is being updated regularly. We are currently one chapter behind. If updates are not happening fast enough for you, then add the new information yourself. -- 19:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Shiranui Arc Jlee1, Please do not add headers if you are not going to add any other information. I have had to ask this of you several times now. I assume for whatever reason you have not seen the edit summaries in the page history, so I am leaving the message on your talk page. Please stop. -- 16:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Nienami 181 Image Jlee1, If you are going to ignore the Image Policy, then don't upload images. It's really that simple. I honestly cannot understand your reasoning, I don't know what to say to you anymore. Please. Just stop. -- 13:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) 100 Flowers Run Jlee1, Please follow up on your orignal queries, rather than asking them again unnecessarily on a different talk page. The reason your page was deleted was left on the Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc talk page, where you originally left your question. There was no need to create a talk page for the chapter article. Also, I have asked you several times now, not to edit articles if all you are going to add are sub-headers, especially if you are going to do it poorly. I have tried to be patient, but you still refuse to follow policy, and you refuse to communicate. Enough is enough. Get your act together, or do not edit here. -- 11:15, March 24, 2013 (UTC)